A Volt always comes back
by Eszie
Summary: *Complete* Who says that a Volt leaves for ever? One of Victor's closest family members comes back into the Volt family, after years of being far away from Mildred and Victor. How will Anita react to the return?
1. Chapter 1

**A Volt always comes back  
_Chapter 1_**

"I swear to you, it is the truth!"

It was a morning of a working day like any other working day at U.Z.Z. Victor Volt and Anita Knight, both Secret Agents of U.Z.Z., walked through the hallways of the H.Q. of the world saving organisation. Both arguing about something, something rather small.

"Victor, I will say it to you one more time, and then I don't want to hear even just the smallest word about it." said Anita when they reached the door of their Briefing Room. "The chill of yesterday morning and the attack of the Impostors were just coincidence." Anita opened the door and she walked into the Briefing Room. Since they both walked away from their sky-bikes, Victor and Anita were arguing about the Impostors who attacked them the day before. Arguing about why they picked out that day.

"Good morning agents." said Changed Daily, just when Victor wanted to say something. The agents sat down in their chairs and Changed Daily continued with his briefing. "As you know, for reasons of security, my name is Changed Daily. Today, you may call me…" he grabbed his communicator and sighed. "Chocolate Chip Cookie." his colleagues couldn't help, but started to laugh as soon as they heard the name of their boss for that day.

"Tasty." said Professor Professor and his tongue ran over his lips. "Do you have any cookies here lying around, Chocolate Chip Cookie?"

Chocolate Chip Cookie gave the Bavarian professor a disturbed look. "No, I don't have any cookies." he said and he looked to Victor. "Victor, there is here someone who can't wait to see you." Earlier that morning, a young woman came to Chocolate Chip Cookie, saying that she wanted to surprise Victor Volt and he agreed with it.

"There is?" said Victor and he looked to his boss. "Who is it?" He didn't have a clue who it could be. U.Z.Z. didn't let a civilian into the building, so it had to be someone who worked for U.Z.Z.

"It's me!" sounded and a light-brown haired woman with shining brown eyes walked into the Briefing Room. "Isn't it a lovely surprise?" her voice sounded British, with a hint of an Australian accent.

"You?" said Victor with a big smile and he stood up from his chair. "This is wonderful! It's been such a long time since I saw you for the last time."

The woman smiled. "I know, love!" she said and she gave Victor a big hug.

"Love?" said Anita and she looked a little bit confused. She had no idea what was going on. Who was that woman who seems to be so comfortable around Victor? Suddenly, she noticed a ring around the woman's finger. She knew what kind of ring that was; it was an engagement ring. _No, it can't be,_ she thought. _This can't be true. She is… they are… she is engaged to Victor?_ "So, do you two know each other?" For some reason she was hoping that they would deny any kind of relationship. She wasn't really in love with Victor, but there was this strange feeling she couldn't really place.

Victor smiled and he looked to the woman. "Melissa, this is Anita Knight, my partner." he said and he looked from the woman to Anita. "Anita, this is…"

"Melissa." said Anita as she stood up fro her chair. "If you will excuse me, I need to see Lucy. She asked me if I could help her with demonstrating some new karate moves." and with that, Anita left the Briefing Room.

Victor and Melissa looked to each other. "Why do I get the feeling that Anita doesn't like me?" said Melissa and she let out a sigh. "And I was looking forward to get to know her better."

"I just don't get it." said Victor. "Why would she run away like that? She doesn't even know who you are!" he had always imagined how this would go. He figured that Anita would like to know more about Melissa. But he would never have imagined that Anita would walk away. "I'm going to get her."

Melissa stopped him. "Victor, it is _me_ she doesn't like." she said. "Let me talk to her." Melissa had always wanted to see Victor's partner in real life, he talked so much about her. She had a small idea why Anita walked away, but she just wanted to see it confirmed.

Victor shook his head. "Anita trusts me." he said. He walked away from Melissa, but he turned around at the door. "She is my partner, Melissa. Let me handle it."

Melissa walked to him and she looked into his eyes. "Victor, you might be her partner, but it's me she doesn't like." she gave him a little smile. "Besides. I am the psychologist here."

Victor sighed. He'd never won a fight with her, so why trying it to win one now? "Alright, do what you want. You go and talk to her." he said, giving up the fight.

Melissa smiled. "I'll see you later, Victor!" she said as she walked away.

Victor just stood still for a moment and he turned around. During this whole… thing, he'd forgotten about his boss and the professor. "I should go after them, shouldn't I?" he said and both Chocolate Chip Cookie and Professor Professor nodded. "I'm going to find Anita and Melissa." he said, leaving the two behind.

Professor Professor smiled as he hopped off his chair. "Just another day at U.Z.Z."

* * *

_The new version of 'A Volt always comes back'..._

_Melissa belongs to me_  
_Rest belongs to Tony Collingwood and (C)BBC_

_xxx'jes_  
_Eszie_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Volt always comes back  
_Chapter 2_**

While Victor and Melissa were arguing who was going to go to Anita, Anita went into the Training Room. She set up some dummies so she could practice her karate moves, trying to get herself calm. "Why didn't he tell me about her?" she said to herself, while she was kicking the dummies. "I wouldn't be jealous, and why should I? I don't love Victor; I just like him as my partner and good friend, nothing more." At least, that is what she is telling herself. But there are times, small moments during or after work, that her heart says something else. There were these small gestures from Victor that made her doubt.

Anita gave the dummy a nice kick in the stomach and the dummy fell down.

"You got some good moves, love." sounded and Anita turned around. Melissa knew that she was one of the last persons that Anita wanted to see at that moment. But, if she really wanted to be friends with Anita, she had to explain what was going on. "You know, I can understand why you're angry." said Melissa when Anita kicked another dummy down. "Well, at least a little bit."

That was too much for Anita. "What do you mean?" she snapped at Melissa. She turned around and she saw that Melissa didn't show even the tiniest emotion.

"Alright." said Melissa and she walked towards Anita. "I suggest we start over. My full name is Melissa Roxana Volt and I'm twenty-six years old." Melissa hoped that Anita would get the clue before either one of them would be in an embarrassing position.

"So?" said Anita. She had never known that Victor loved women who were older than he is. But apparently, he does. Her mind tried to tell her that she shouldn't only focus on a possible marriage between Melissa and Victor, but something else as well. Suddenly, she remembered what Melissa said. "Your last name is Volt?" _Is he already married?_

Melissa smiled and she nodded. "Yes, my last name is Volt and I know Victor ever since he was born." when she saw Anita thinking, she decided to tell it to her. "Victor is my little brother, although I can't call him 'little' anymore."

"You are his…" Anita felt the blood drain out of her head and she decided to sit down on the bleachers. She couldn't believe that she was so wrong about this woman. "You are his sister?"

Melissa smiled and she sat down next to Anita. "I am his sister; didn't he say something about me?"

"No, he didn't." Anita sighed and she looked to Melissa. "I feel so stupid right now."

Melissa laughed. "You saw the engagement ring, didn't you?" she said and Anita nodded. "I'm engaged to a lovely English literature teacher. And I think that Victor has a lovely partner as well."

"As well?" said Anita and she looked to Melissa. "Oh no, Victor is just a nice partner to work with, nothing more." she gave the sister of her partner a smile. "You know, I don't think I introduced myself properly. I'm Anita Knight, Victor's partner."

Melissa chuckled. "I'm Melissa Volt, Victor's sister." she said when Victor walked into the room. She looked at him and she stood up from the bleachers. "You didn't introduce me to your partner?"

Victor gave her a surprised look. "I wanted to, but…" he was already glad that his sister and his partner weren't fighting. He hoped that Melissa and Anita would get along together and it was wonderful to see them as two good friends.

"Victor," said Anita when she stood up from the bleachers. "I'm sorry I acted that way. I could never have guessed…"

"It's alright." said Victor with a big smile and he looked to Melissa. "Does Mum know that you're back?"

Melissa shook her head. "I wanted to surprise you first." she said. There was just one little surprise she didn't say, but she wanted to wait with revealing it until the family was complete, more or less. "Do you want to come to Mum to surprise her?" she said and she looked to both Victor and Anita. She hoped that she would learn more about Anita on their way to Mildred's house.

"Well, we don't really have anything to do right now." said Victor. He wanted to see his mother's face when they would walk into her house.

"How about you, Anita? Would you like to come with us?" Melissa looked to Anita. She knew already that her brother was more than willing to come to his mother's house, but she was more interested in Anita. She would love to hear more about the partner of her little brother.

Anita smiled. "Sure, I'd love to come with you two." she said. She wanted to know more about Melissa, but she decided to wait with that until she and Victor were alone.

While Victor, Anita and Melissa went towards Mildred's house, Mildred was in the kitchen baking cookies. She knew that Melissa would come on over one of these days, and she wanted everything to be perfect when her daughter would be coming over. The only thing was that Melissa forgot to tell her when she would be over. Ah, maybe Melissa told Victor when she would come around. Of course, being a psychologist wasn't always easy and it could be hard work sometimes.

"Mum, are you home?" suddenly sounded and Mildred looked up. She didn't expect Victor to visit her, especially not during working hours.

"I'm in the kitchen, is there something wrong?" she said and she placed the cookies on the counter. "Victor?" she said once again when she didn't get an answer.

"No, nothing's wrong." sounded from the living room and Mildred let out a sigh of relief. "But there is someone here who can't wait to see you."

Mildred raised an eyebrow and she walked towards the living room. "Who is it then?"

"Me!" sounded happily and Mildred couldn't believe her eyes. Melissa, her very own daughter was standing there.

"Melissa, is that…?" she walked to Melissa and gave her a big hug. "Melissa, it's so wonderful to see you again!" she said and she gave her daughter a kiss on her cheek. "And a big surprise as well."

"Richard is here too." said Melissa with a smile. Of course, Melissa wouldn't come alone. Richard, her fiancé for quite some time, came with her to her mother most of the time and it looked like they had some big plans lying ahead of them. "Mum, he is really sweet, loving and caring to me. You know that."

Mildred smiled. "Of course I know that, honey." she said and she looked to both of her children. "You know, I'm going to make a special dinner for you and Richard."

"How about me and…" Victor looked around him and suddenly they noticed that Anita wasn't there anymore. "Shall I ask if Anita want to come too?"

Mildred smiled. She knew that her son felt something for his partner, but she promised herself that she wouldn't push him to tell her what he exactly felt for Anita. "You know what I always say, Victor." she said with a big smile. "The more, the merrier. I'd love to make dinner for her too."

Victor nodded. "I know, Mum." he said and he turned around. "I'll go after Anita and see if she wants to join us tonight. I'll see you both tonight!" and he left Mildred and Melissa alone.

"I'll let Richard know that I'll be here the rest of the day and I'll help you with dinner, Mum." said Melissa and she gave her mother a hug. "I'm glad to be home again, Mum."

Mildred smiled. "I'm glad you're back again." she whispered.

* * *

Melissa Volt and her fiancé belong to me  
Rest belongs to Tony Collingwood and (C)BBC

xxx'jes  
Eszie


	3. Chapter 3

**A Volt always comes back  
_Chapter 3  
_**

Anita was on her way back to the U.Z.Z. base. It was nice to see the Volt family together, but she felt like a fifth wheel around them. She knew for sure that they had a lot of things to catch up with. But there was only one thing that she couldn't stop thinking about. Why didn't Victor tell her about Melissa? She was his partner, so why didn't he say something?

"Anita!" she suddenly heard and Anita stood still. She recognized Victor's voice and she turned around. "I'm glad you waited for me." Victor said when he stood still next to her.

"What is it?" asked Anita as she looked at him. She thought that he wanted to talk with Melissa for some time.

"Why did you leave so suddenly? I thought that we would go back together."

That was true. On their way to Mildred's house, they decided that they would go back to the H.Q. together. But when Anita saw the family together like that, she figured that she could walk back alone. "Well, I thought that the three of you wanted a few moments alone." she said as they continued their way to the base.

Victor gave her a little smile. "Well, what do you think of a nice dinner tonight? Together with my family?"

Anita looked to Victor in surprise. This was the last thing she expected from him. "Are you sure?" she said and Victor nodded. "I… I don't know, I mean…" She didn't know what she meant. On one hand, it was nice to have dinner with Victor, but on the other hand she wouldn't be alone with Victor. Not that she especially wanted to be alone with Victor, but it would be nice to get to know him better after work. She had known him for more than four years, but she didn't know everything about his personal life.

"You are my best friend." Victor started and looked at her. "Besides, Melissa's fiancé will be there too. So… what do you say?"

Anita sighed. "Well, alright." she said and some moments of silence followed. Both Victor and Anita didn't know what to say. "Victor," Anita suddenly said. "What happened to Melissa?"

"Melissa works for U.Z.Z., just like me." Victor started. "She joined U.Z.Z. when she was sixteen, but she got reassigned to Australia when she turned twenty. Since she lived there, she visits me and my mother every few months and especially with Christmas."

Anita just nodded and she started to think. "But, I haven't seen her when we spent Christmas together last year." Unlike every other year, Victor decided to ask Anita if she wanted to celebrate Christmas together with him and his mother. It was nice, but she didn't see Melissa. Not only that, Victor and Mildred both didn't talk about her.

Victor nodded. "I wanted to introduce you to her last Christmas." he said and he looked into Anita's eyes. "A few days before Christmas, we got a message from her. She couldn't come to visit us during Christmas; she would arrive a few days later. I told Mum that she couldn't talk about Melissa, because…" Victor stopped suddenly.

"Because…what?" said Anita, a little bit confused. "Victor, is there something wrong?"

"No, I just can't remember why I didn't tell you about her." Victor gave Anita a smile. "I figured that I would tell you about her some day."

Anita smiled back. "Well, at least I know her now, after I made a fool of myself."

Victor chuckled. "What did you say to her when you two were alone?"

"Not much." said Anita. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. Besides, he would ask her why she didn't like the 'fact' that Melissa could be Victor's fiancée. "I hope that they won't miss us at the H.Q. It'll take a few minutes to get there."

"The world won't be invaded in those few minutes." Victor laughed as they continued their way to the Head Quarters.

* * *

"The world won't be invaded in those few minutes, that's what he said!"

Anita walked through the hallways of U.Z.Z. together with Kowalski. While Victor and Anita walked back to the base, the Floaty Heads decided to attack the earth. It was that they reached the base just in time; otherwise it wouldn't end very well.

Kowalski laughed. "What's wrong, Anita? We saved the world, didn't we?" she said and they walked towards the canteen. They saved the world within a few hours, but it was far after lunchtime and many of the agents who fought against the Floaty Heads got a little bit hungry at that moment. Just like Anita and Kowalski. They were both hungry and decided to grab a bite before they would carry on with the rest of the day.

"Hi, girls." sounded while Anita and Kowalski were looking for something nice to eat. They turned around and a blond agent gave them a little smile. "Guess who has a date tonight?"

Kowalski snickered. "Why do I get the feeling that I should say 'Eliza'?"

Eliza Fox smiled. Even though she was a younger agent, she was best friends with Kowalski and Anita. They were one of the fewest women at U.Z.Z. "Yes, he doesn't want to tell where we'll be going to, but it'll be great!"

"Well, you won't be the only one who has a date tonight." said Anita while they were in line to pay their lunch.

Eliza looked at her. "No way!" she said, sounding surprised. "With whom?

Kowalski shook her head, but she had to agree with Eliza. "I thought that Alphonse was on a five years tour in America." She had the feeling that Anita felt something for Alphonse, since Anita talked about their date every now and then.

Anita sighed. "Thank you, I just forgot about that." A few weeks earlier, Alphonse came by to tell her that he wouldn't be able to see her for the next five years. He wanted to tour through America to show them his exhibition and hoping that he would become more famous than he was before. He asked her if she wanted to come with him, but her love for him wasn't big enough to leave her job. She said that she'd rather wait for him, to see if her love for him would be real.

"Come on, you will get over him." said Eliza. She didn't really like the way Alphonse behaved when Anita was around. It was like he wasn't being himself. He wanted to control everything.

Kowalski looked to Eliza. "Eliza, cut it out." Then Kowalski looked to Anita and smiled a little bit when she saw her friend thinking. "So, who's your date?"

Anita gave her a little smile and she looked over to Victor, who was already at a table. "I'm going to have dinner with Victor and his family."

"Wow, that's a big step for the first date." said Eliza and Anita glared at her. "What?"

"We don't go as lovers. But his mother will make a nice meal, because his sister is here." explained Anita and she paid her lunch. "Besides, I don't really 'love' Victor. I just like him as a very good friend."

"Hm." was the only thing Kowalski said. Sometimes, she just had the feeling there was something going on between Victor and Anita, only she didn't know what. "By the way," she started, just before Anita could protest against her 'hm', "have you heard about Kent and Dahlia?"

"Heard what?" Some weeks ago, U.Z.Z. agent Kent Trusted and ex-T.H.E.M. agent Dahlia Smiths got married. Victor, Anita and the rest of U.Z.Z. got to know about Dahlia in a mission Anita wouldn't forget soon. After the mission, Dahlia quit T.H.E.M. and started her own flower shop, together with Kent.

"You don't know?" said Eliza. "It's one of the best news I've heard today."

Kowalski shook her head. "Dahlia is expecting their first child." said Kowalski while they walked towards Victor.

Anita smiled. "That's nice to hear." she said as they sat down at the table.

Victor smiled when he saw Anita. "I just got a call from Melissa; she will help my mother with dinner, so you have nothing to worry about. And they expect us around seven o'clock."

"I'm glad to hear that." said Anita. "It'll give me some time to get changed."

Eliza gave her a little devilish smile. "Into what?"

"Something more comfortable." said Anita and she ate some of her lunch. "You two should hurry. I think Ray is waiting for your report from yesterday."

Kowalski and Eliza looked to each other. "I thought you finished it already." said Kowalski to Eliza.

"Oh, crap, I forgot about that." Eliza quickly finished her lunch and after a quick goodbye, she rushed out of the canteen.

Kowalski shook her head. "I'd better be helping her." She stood up and took her lunch with her, giving Victor and Anita some privacy.

"And you," said Anita and Victor looked at her. "don't even think of saying that the world won't be invaded when we are not at the base."

Victor smiled sheepishly at her. "I promise I won't."

* * *

Eliza belongs to me  
The rest belongs to Tony Collingwood & (C)BBC

xxx'jes  
Eszie


	4. Chapter 4

**A Volt always comes back  
_Chapter 4_**

The night fell and Anita walked towards Mildred's house. For some reason, she was nervous for this dinner. _It isn't such a big deal,_ she thought, _it'll be a just a dinner with Victor, Mildred and Melissa. Nothing more and nothing less._

"I knew it was you when you walked through the wicket-gate."

Anita looked up, disturbed from her thoughts. "Hello, Melissa." she said when she approached the front door.

Melissa smiled. "What were you thinking about, Anita?" Melissa didn't want to brag about her many years of being a psychologist, but she just knew that Anita felt something more for Victor than she wanted to admit.

Anita gave Melissa a smile back. "Nothing important." she said as she stepped into the house. "Is Victor here already?"

Melissa shook her head as she helped Anita with her coat. "No, but I don't think that it'll take too long before he would be here." Both women walked into the living room and they sat down at the couch. "So, Anita, how long do you know my little brother?"

"Is this some kind of partner test?" Anita chuckled. "To see if I would be the right partner for him?" she paused for a moment before she went on. "To answer your question, I know him for more than four years now."

Melissa laughed. "I'm just curious about the partner of my brother, that's all. He talked about you all the time, but he didn't always tell me everything."

Anita looked to Melissa in surprise. "Victor talked about me?"

"Well, yeah. You are his partner after all, so you got named every now and then." Melissa stopped for a moment before she asked Anita the next question: "What do you think of Victor?"

"Excuse me?"

"What do you think of Victor?" Melissa decided to play a little bit of psychologist here. "How is he as a partner to you?"

Anita smiled. "Victor is nice, sweet and even though he can be stubborn, he can save the day every now and then. He's a great partner to work with."

"And after work?"

"There is nothing going on between me and Victor." said Anita. "We are just good friends."

Anita wanted to continue, but someone walked into the living room. It was a blond, blue eyed young man and he walked towards Melissa. "Your mother is wondering if Victor is here already." he looked to Anita and smiled. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Richard Taylor and I'm Melissa's fiancé."

Anita gave him a smile back and shook his extended hand. "I'm Anita Knight, Victor's partner."

"I didn't know that Victor had a girlfriend." said Richard. "You're not his girlfriend?" he added when he saw Anita gave him a shocked look and Melissa started to snicker.

"No, she's just a good friend of Victor." said Melissa while she stood up. "They're partners at work." She gave Richard a kiss on his cheek and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh, I see." said Richard. "I'm terribly sorry for the misunderstanding."

The door went open again and Victor walked into the living room. "Anita, how nice to see you." he said and he looked to her. Even though she was just wearing a purple sweatshirt and some black pants, she looked really nice. "You look beautiful."

Anita blushed and she gave him a little smile. "Thank you." _Why do I feel like a teenage girl, who meets her first love for the first time__?_ she wondered as she looked back at him. He was wearing a simple blue shirt and some jeans. "You look nice as well."

Victor smiled and Melissa gave him a push. "Come on, Mum is waiting with dinner."

"Alright." Victor helped Anita with standing up. "Let's enjoy dinner then."

After a few moments, dinner was at full service. Everyone was enjoying the dinner, which both Mildred and Melissa prepared with lots of love.

"So, Melissa," Anita started once she could enjoy her dinner, "for how long will you be staying here?"

Melissa smiled and she looked to Richard. "Shall we tell them the news?" she said and Richard nodded. "Mom, Victor and Anita, meet the new psychologist of U.Z.Z."

Mildred's eyes grew bigger. "You are coming back to England?" she said and Melissa nodded. "That's wonderful news!" Mildred walked to her daughter and gave her a hug. "I'm glad that I will see you more than two times a year."

"And what about you, Richard?" said Victor as his mother walked back to her seat. "Do you have a job here?"

The blond man smiled. "I'm going to work as an English literature teacher at a high school." he looked to Melissa. "We will start living here within a few weeks and then we will start our jobs."

Melissa leaned against Richard shoulder. "I just can't wait to go back here. Australia is nice, but this is my country."

Mildred sat down and she looked to the happy couple. "You are engaged, but when are you two going to be married?" she asked with a big smile. Some months ago, Richard asked Melissa to marry him. But now Mildred was eager to know when her daughter was going to get married, since her son wasn't engaged.

"Soon enough, Mom." said Melissa. "But we both want to be sure that we keep our jobs."

Richard nodded. "So we have something to count on once we have kids." he replied after his fiancée.

Mildred's smile grew. "And I hope you two won't wait too long with that either." she teased. Since she learned about her daughter's engagement, she couldn't stop thinking about having grandchildren. It would be wonderful to have little children around again.

Melissa chuckled. "We want to be married first before we'll start with planning a family." she looked to Richard. "As long as we are together."

* * *

Richard Taylor & Melissa Volt belong to me  
Rest belongs to Tony Collingwood and (C)BBC

xxx'jes  
Eszie


	5. Chapter 5

**A Volt always comes back  
_Chapter 5_**

After some time, they all finished dinner and Mildred started with cleaning the table. She figured that the 'kids' could have some time of their own so she could clean the dishes. Besides that, the children where her guests now.

"Let me help you, mom." said Melissa and grabbed some dishes. "It's too much to do it on your own."

Mildred just gave her a little smile. "I'll do it and you kids just go and have some fun."

That was something Richard wouldn't let say to him twice. "Why don't we go and have a walk?" he said to his fiancée. "Just to spend some time alone now."

Melissa gave him a big smile. "You're right," she said, "it's beautiful weather and we need some time alone." Melissa and Richard said goodbye to Victor, Anita and Mildred and they walked away.

"Why don't you sit down in the living room?" said Mildred as she picked up the dishes. "And don't you worry about me, I'll be fine."

Victor smiled. "Alright, mom." and together with Anita, he walked to the living room. "So, what did you think of this dinner?" he asked Anita as she sat down onto the couch.

"It was wonderful." said Anita. "I never knew it could be this wonderful."

Victor chuckled. "Something tells me that you're still recovering from the custard-cake from our last visit." he said and Anita laughed.

"You know it's not that bad, it's just weird."

"I know." said Victor and he looked to Anita. He couldn't wish for a better partner then Anita. She was smart, beautiful and sweet. She was everything that he sometimes missed. "I'm glad you said yes."

"I wouldn't want to miss this, especially now I got to know your sister better." said Anita while she looked at him. "I'm glad you asked me."

Silence fell between them, both uncertain what to say next. "So, what do you think of my sister?"

Anita smiled. "She is wonderful and really nice." she looked back to Victor. "How did she meet Richard?"

Victor smiled. "They ran into each other in Sydney. Richard apologized to her in the shape of a dinner. They found out that they were both from the United Kingdom. It didn't take too long before they started to date each other, and one thing lead into the other."

"It sounds like an old romantic story." Anita sighed and Victor chuckled. Suddenly, Anita placed her head on his shoulder. "You wouldn't mind it, right?"

Victor's smile grew. "No, I don't." he whispered and he looked at her. For the last couple of years, he felt something for her, but he didn't know what it was. First, he thought it was friendship, but it felt a lot stronger than that.

Both Victor and Anita didn't notice that the front door went open. Melissa and Richard walked into the house. It could have been a nice walk, but it was far too cold to go too far.

Richard wanted to walk into the living room, but Melissa stopped him. "I don't think we should disturb the 'love birds'." she said with a wink and Richard turned around.

"What are you…?" Melissa didn't let him finish his sentence and pointed to Victor and Anita. Richard chuckled. "Alright, just for tonight."

"You have to give their love a chance." said Melissa as they walked into the kitchen.

"Whose love?" Mildred asked. She was cleaning the last dishes of that evening and she was a little surprised to see Melissa and Richard back already. "And I thought that you two were going for a walk."

"We did go for a walk," Richard started, "but it was too cold."

Mildred laughed and she looked to the living room. "And the two reasons why you aren't in the living room are on the couch." she said with a chuckle. "You do know that they won't admit it, not soon anyways." she pushed Melissa and Richard out of her kitchen and into the living room.

Melissa and Richard looked to each other and shrugged. "Hi there." said Melissa as she and Richard walked towards Victor and Anita.

Anita sat up straight and she stood up. "I think it's time for me to go." she said and looked to the rest. "It was wonderful to be here."

Victor stood up from the couch. "Let me walk with you back home."

Anita gave him a sweet smile. "That is really nice of you, but no, thank you." she gave him a peck on his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." and she walked away.

"See you tomorrow…"


End file.
